The Cobweb Game
by Marani
Summary: Emperor Palpatine plays a dangerous game with his minions. [Mara Jade, Darth Vader, Ysanne Isard, Armand Isard, Tarkin]updated Chapter 2. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

The Cobweb Game.

A few month before the battle of Yarvin.

Imperial City, Imperial Palace:

An old man sitting in an armchair, looking up from a datapad.

_He_ knew for sure they would wait for him. So he allowed himself a little smile, realizing the scene of of his most trusted minions regarding each other with dislike and alarm and continued to read the datapad.

Imperial City, Galactic Opera House:

Here they stood in front of the imperial loge, waiting for _him_ to arrive.

Lord Vader, Mara Jade and Ysanne Isard, surrounded by the Red Guard, eying each other suspiciously. All nervously wondering what – for sith sake - this was suposed to be.

When _he_ finally arrived, non of them had the courage to ask him any question. They just set down silently, trying not to arouse any attention from each other.

At least Ysanne Isard leaned her head aside to speak with the Emperor.

"My Imperial Majesty?" she asked "May I speak to you in private?"

"Now?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Your Majesty. It's important, but I don't wan't others to overhear." She wispered and glanced at the others.

Palpatine turned around. "Lord Vader, Countess Jade, you may leave us now!" he ordered aloud.

A suprised and alarmed mind touched Palpatine through the force. -- Be patient -- he ordered her. -- Stay with Lord Vader and don't you dare to leave him alone. -- and to Vader he added -- Have an eye on her.--

Both left the loge silently and when the silhouettes of the tall, scary and black man and the smaller and graciler one of the young lady had disappeared, he turned back to Isard.

"Actually who is she?" Ysanne asked "I coud not find anything about her past in my files. Don't you think she's dangerous? In any way?"

"As I told you before, she's just a _private pleasure_. Nobody to harm you, me or anyone else."

"But she is close to you." She looked at him empahatically "Too close to be harmless. What if she is an assasin sent by the Black Sun? Or even worth, if she sympathizes with the rebels?"

"I would expect betrayl of your hands, rather then of hers. Anyway you see shapes, my child" He abandoned the private conversation and secretly he smiled. She was clever, but neither she had the childish, but keen mind of Mara, nor the unquestioning obedience of Vader. And both was absolutly essential for his plan. So he carefully opend his mind to a single person. --Jade, I've got a job for you to do ...--

Finally, he thought, someone had started the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After leaving the loge, Mara pondered over the most inconspicuously way to watch over Lord Vader while walking along the passage. But surprisingly she found _herself_ being watched.

Normally she wouldn't have cared about being observed. She would have acted as natural as possible, but secretly she had her observer directed into a dead space where she had dealt with him in one way or another.

But being watched by this one was a special case. Her lurker was probably the only one, apart from the Emperor, who did not try to make a dirty pass at her all the time. So he obviously had a good reason or most likely an order to follow her.

I was ordered to watch him, Jade thought enraged. So I have to turn the tables to take over. And fortunately I know a place where he just can't follow me. She smiled and turned towards the ladies fresher.

"Are you going to follow me in here?" Mara Jade asked the black armoured figure behind her as she was to enter the door.

"No, Countess" Vader replied. "I'll just stand by and wait for your return."

But while scanning the fresher for possible escape routes, she felt a contact from her master. "Jade, I've got a job for you to do …!"

"As my Master wishes." And the contact broke.

There was no need for an escape route any longer. So she stepped in front of a mirror to wash off her eye-catching make up and replace it with a common one.

Mara did not deign to look at Vader as she walked out of the fresher, straight towards the turbolift witch would lead her directly to the operas exit. But before she could reach the doors she felt a force grab around her neck and was suddenly unable to move but flying about 3 or 4 cm above the floor.

"Where are you going" an emotionless mechanical voice asked her.

She looked around in disbelief and for any help. But the usual crowed that hang around the fresher had silently disappeared when she and Vader had arrived.

"Im...ial…se…it" she tried whispering huskily. "Imp…rial Sec…rit.." she tried again.

But her interrogation was suddenly interrupted by an arriving imperial officer.

"Lord Vader? … The Emperor wants you back in his loge with your report, milord." he said.

Vader turned his head around. "You will order a division of Stormtroopers to place her under arrest. I will deal with her later"

"Pardon me, milord! But the Emperor also ordered to let her go on her duty."

"If this is my Masters wish, I will obey. But next time Mara Jade you will be mine. Regardless what the Emperor ordered." Vader explained and let her drop down on the floor. Leaving the young woman alone he walked into the waiting turbolift with the officer.


End file.
